Episode 8580 (29th August 2019)
Plot At the hospital, Liv senses the tension between Aaron and Robert and questions what's going on. Robert insists it can wait but is forced to reveal the truth when Diane and Victoria appear. Cain and Moira are fed up of Paddy and Bear staying at the farm. Kerry suggests to Amy that they run away to Spain with Kyle. Liv, Victoria and Diane struggle to digest the news that Robert is being charged with GBH with intent. Victoria fears she'll lose her brother and heads outside to get some air. A guilty Doug listens in as Brenda and Dawn gossip about the drugs at the village hall and silently panics when Brenda mentions Charity is on the warpath. Billy is convinced there's a catch to Al helping out with his and Ellis' personal training business. Nate finds Moira fixing the tractor and offers to help. Moira insists she doesn't need help but Nate muscles in anyway. Soon conversation turns to their affair and Moira tells Nate that she could lose everything so begs him to leave. Nate refuses, stating he likes it here. Will isn't happy to learn Charity accused Dawn of being the cannabis smoker. A preoccupied Victoria stares into a vending machine in the hospital corridor. A man approaches her and makes small talk but Victoria isn't interested in conversing. As Victoria walks away, the man touches her arm to gain her attention. Before the man can notify Victoria that she's left her purse behind, a terrified Victoria runs outside. Later, Diane finds Victoria crying on a bench. Diane assumes Victoria is upset about Robert but Victoria explains she freaked out when a man started talking to her as everything from the night she was raped came flooding back. Diane assures Victoria that she's safe but Victoria fears she'll never get past it. Moira asks Nate if he's refusing to leave to punish her and begs him to take a job at another farm. Pete walks over and demands to know what's going on. Nate lies Pete they were sorting machinery. Charity storms into the café and confronts Brenda for gossiping about the drugs at the village hall. Kerry calls Amelia to the café to have a catch up. As Cain fields calls from Debbie as well as Isaac's nursery, Amy asks him about having Kyle overnight tomorrow. A swamped Cain says he'll think about it. Nate agrees to pretend what happened between him and Moira then never happened then heads off for a run. Billy continues to urge Ellis not to fall for Al's rubbish, insisting he's nothing but a liar. Moira rejects calls from Cain. A doctor checks over Liv and quizzes her about how she was feeling in the lead up to the seizure as none of her tests have shown anything significant. Nate returns from his run to find Moira waiting for him in his caravan... Cast Regular cast *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Liv Flaherty - Isabel Hodgins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Will Taylor - Dean Andrews *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell Guest cast *Luke - Max Parker *Dr Fitzgerald - Andrew Williams Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Ward A5, corridor and exterior *Butlers Farm - Living room, kitchen, yard, barn and caravan *Café Main Street - Interior *Church Lane car park *Emmerdale Village Institute - Exterior *Main Street *Barton and Dingle Automotives - Forecourt, garage and office Notes *First appearance of Amelia Spencer since 23rd April 2019. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes